


Beast Master & Dengeki Daisy Crossover Request

by Shirabuki_Mika



Series: Cross-Over Requests [4]
Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirabuki_Mika/pseuds/Shirabuki_Mika
Summary: A request for (a) Beast Master/Dengeki Daisy Crossover(s).





	Beast Master & Dengeki Daisy Crossover Request

_**To whom it may concern,** _

I would like to read some **_Beast Master & Dengeki Daisy_** _**Crossovers**_ , but I can not find any.

I would really appreciate it if someone would create & publish one for me.

Thank you,

Shirabuki_Mika

**_ P.S.: _ ** **_This is not_ ** **_ required _ ** **_, but I would like the crossovers to include Leo Aoi & Kubozuka Yuiko (from _ ** **_ Beast Master _ ** **_), as well as the characters Kurosaki Tasuku, Kurebayashi Teru, & Akira (from _ ** **_ Dengeki Daisy _ ** **_)._ **


End file.
